Accidental Date
by ladyyoko86
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurama had thought he was done dating for a while, but one girl changed it all.</html>


Accidental Date

Kurama was unbelievable bored. He stared at the woman seated across from him and watched her lips move, he wasn't really listening to what she was saying he just nodded when he felt it was necessary.

He snuck a peak at his watch and sighed inwardly, they had only been here for ten minutes and he already knew he didn't like her. She was trying too hard to impress him and it was turning him off. He stopped her in the middle of a sentence to excuse himself 'I need a break' he thought. When he reached the restroom he looked in the mirror and sighed. 'I've got to find a way to get out of this date' he thought and then an idea hit him.

He reached out telepathically to Hiei and asked him to have Yusuke call him right away, a sense of urgency accompanied the message. Kurama made his way back to the table and sat down and once more the woman opened her mouth and began talking once more. As if on cue Kurama's phone rang and he answered it apologizing to his date saying he had to take the call since it was work related.

"Hello"

"Hey fox boy I got a stupid message from Hiei that I had to call you" Yusuke said.

"Yes that's right" Kurama replied.

"Well are you going to tell me why I had to call you like it was an emergency?"

"No"

"And why not?" answered Yusuke a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I can't" Kurama replied.

"Why not?" said Yusuke again?

"Well if you can't handle it I guess I'll have to come and talk to you about it right now." Kurama said and quickly hung up the phone before Yusuke could reply. Kurama looked at the woman apologetically and said "I'm sorry I must go, duty calls." She looked at him sadly and asked if they could take a rain check. He said he would call her and with that he left. The woman sat there stunned for a moment and then realized she had never given him her number 'Damn' she thought.

'Thank god!' Kurama thought and as soon as he got outside the restaurant his phone rang again, it was Yusuke calling back.

"Hey you wanna tell me what the hell that was all about fox boy?" he yelled.

Kurama held the receiver away from his ear and said "Alright, calm down Yusuke. I was on a horribly boring date and I needed a way to get out of it."

"Oh" said Yusuke "Well next time just so say" and with that the Spirit Detective hung up. Kurama chuckled at his friend's change of attitude and began to walk home. 'What a horrible date. How do I get myself into these situations?' he thought as he opened the door to his apartment. He flipped in the lights and started removing his shoes. He left them by the door and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a drink. He returned to the living room and sank into his chair and sipped his drink and tried to forget about his horrible date.

He got up and headed to his stereo and turned on some music and sat back down once again in the chair and nursed his drink. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, he let the music wash over him and began to relax him. He started nodding off and got up, went to shut off the stereo and headed to bed.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up and looked to see who it was and groaned.

"Good morning Yusuke" he said, instead of hearing Yusuke's voice he heard a feminine voice say "Morning Kurama!"

"Hello Keiko, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your lovely voice this early in the morning?"

"Oh Kurama, you flatter me, the reason I called is I wanted to know how your date went last night. Didn't you just love her?" she asked.

'What do I tell her' he pondered.

"Actually Keiko the date got cut short, I left after about 15 minutes" he said.

"Really? Why?" asked Keiko.

"Well to be honest Keiko she was rather obnoxious" he stated.

"Oh" was all Keiko said but Kurama noticed her tone changed. He had hurt her feelings, after all Keiko had set up the date and was hoping he would hit it off with her. Keiko had been setting him up on a lot of dates lately and none of them had worked out. Before Kurama could speak again he heard Yusuke in the background saying "Leave fox boy alone Keiko" and then Kurama heard him start snoring again.

Kurama laughed inwardly and apologized to Keiko and started to say something else when she interrupted and said "Maybe the next one will be better."

'What does she mean the next one, does she plan on setting me up again?' he thought.

"Keiko, I think it would be better if I took a break from these dates for a while" he said.

There was silence on the other end and then Keiko said "Alright." They talked for a minutes more until the line unexpectedly went dead. 'Yusuke must have gotten tired of her talking and grabbed the phone' he thought. And with that he got out of bed and got ready to face the day. He showered and then got dressed and decided to go run some errands. He ran to the store first to pick up some essentials and then decided to head to the bookstore. Kurama spent most of the morning in the bookstore and when he had finally decided on what books he wanted he made his way to the checkout counter and then left. His stomach started rumbling and he realized he hadn't eaten breakfast. He made his way to his favorite restaurant to grab some lunch.

When he walked in he looked around and saw that it was not that busy, while looking around for a place to sit his eyes landed on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He stood staring until she turned and looked at him; he gasped the instant their eyes met. His legs started walking over to her before his brain could register what his body was doing. He set his bags down beside the table and was about to ask if he could join her when she said "Are you Satoro? I was wondering if you had forgotten about our blind date."

He nodded and sat down without correcting her. She immediately started to talk nonstop and he couldn't help but be amused 'She must be nervous, it's kind of cute.'

He listened intently while she talked, something he had not done on any of the dates Keiko had set up for him. Unlike those dates he wasn't bored by her constant chatter, in fact he found it charming. She would stop every few sentences and ask him a question and he would promptly answer. After a few minutes of her chattering she stopped and asked him about himself. He began to tell her about school and his job, she then asked what he liked to do in his spare time. He told her he enjoyed reading and tending to his rose garden. She smiled at him as he spoke and he melted at her gaze.

He stopped talking and stared at her. Her cheeks began to turn pink at his attention and she said "Satoro?" he didn't respond and she said him name again he suddenly remembered he had said he was the man she was supposed to meet for a date and answered her.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" she asked quietly.

He answered "I'm sorry I just can't help it, you are just so beautiful I can't bear to look away."

She turned red at his compliment and turned away. He got up and moved his chair closer to her and placed a hand on her chin and turned her face so he could look at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked in his eyes, she couldn't look away. His emerald eyes captivated her. Neither spoke, they just continued to stare at each other. After a moment he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Botan." A shiver ran up her spine at the feeling of his warm breath in her ear.

He continued "May I share a secret with you?"

She couldn't form any words so she just nodded. He whispered "My name isn't Satoro, it's Kurama and I'm not your blind date." He leaned back so he could look at her and gauge her reaction. She was a little surprised at his confession but then revealed that she had a feeling he wasn't who he said he was, but she didn't care. She leaned towards him and said "To be honest I'm glad." He smiled and stood up and held out a hand for her to take. She placed her hand in his and stood. She reached to grab her purse and he reached for his bags; when they had gathered their things she hooked her arm through his and they left.

When they were outside she asked "Where are we going if you don't mind me asking?"

He looked at her and smiled devilishly and said "To my place of course."

She blushed and he told her "Don't worry we can go slow. I want to get to know you."

She grinned and said "Kurama I want t get to know you too."

They continued to walk in companionable silence. When they arrived at his apartment they entered and sat down to continue the conversation they had left off in the restaurant. They talked late into the night and eventually feel asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
